no matter where we are, we can look up to the stars
by Cheshire Chameleon
Summary: In which Zuko and Katara's children decide that they've been out of the game for too long and respectively sign them up for Republic City's matchmaking service. (old!Zutara)


Zuko exhales, pulling at the collar of his robes.

He didn't remember this maroon set being quite so itchy.

He will never understand why his daughter thought this would be a suitable place for him to meet his blind date and why she made him wear these ridiculously formal robes. Actually, he will never understand why Izumi even signed him up for that dating service in the first place. He's 78, not 17, for Agni's sake.

After they won the war, he and the rest of Team Avatar spent a considerable number of years rebuilding the world and finally restoring balance to a world that badly needed it. Settling down followed, then kids, then more ruling and restoration work. Fixing the aftermath of a hundred-year wasn't an overnight project. And now, with all that is happening with Korra, it's not like he has exactly had the time to meet up with old friends, much less prospective dates.

He contemplates his options, taking a sip of the tea that was poured for him. It isn't as good as Uncle's—he's never found a tea blend as good as Uncle Iroh's, even after all these years—and his stomach hums with something that feels like loyalty before making up his mind.

He'll pay for this overly expensive dinner and thank whoever poor woman it was that was unfortunate enough to stumble upon and fall victim to his daughter's ploys at getting him to socialize. As much as he doesn't want to be here, he owes it to whoever came out all the way to meet him. It is the honorable thing to do, after all.

According to his daughter, his and this stranger's profiles matched almost perfectly for compatibility. When he'd asked Izumi more about what she put on his profile after she'd dropped the whole setting him up for matchmaking bomb on him, she rolled her eyes. Her voice carried the exact tone of disbelief as Mai's did whenever he said something stupid (which is to say, this was a tone he heard a lot). "Of course I didn't put that you were the ex-Fire Lord. Agni, Dad, do you really think any older bachelorettes would have responded if they knew they were going to be going out with Lord Zuko?"

"Well, I gue— _hey_!"

"Come on, Dad, it's just you can be so _stuffy_ sometimes."

He huffs at the memory. He is not uptight or anywhere near stuffy, thank you very much, these uncomfy tight robes be damned.

Soft music plays in the background and due to the unfortunate combination of the thick closed wooden doors that seal the room and his hearing which has waned with his old age, he can't hear much from the outside. They put him in a private dining room, the kind with soft flooring that makes it possible for almost anyone to be as stealthy as him, and plates that are too big for the actual serving size of the no-doubt overpriced food.

A single knock comes at the door.

"Come in," he says automatically.

The server, a young man, comes in. "Your date has arrived, sir."

He eyes the door and braces himself, steals a glance at the reflection on his plate. Good. His beard is free from crumbs.

A single covered foot steps in, followed by the rest of the the stranger. Light blue robes, the color of the sky, just as formal as his. Except he _knows_ those blue robes, he saw them being worn at the peace summit here in Republic City 8 months ago, the same time he last saw—

" _Katara_?"

His mouth falls open. He almost says something but closes his mouth instead.

She looks just as surprised as him for a moment. He sees the gears clicking into place in her head, judging from the way her eyes get a looking of knowing in them and then she's in front of him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Always a pleasure, Lord Zuko." she says before sitting down.

"What—who— _how_?"

"I suppose Izumi signed you up for Republic City's matchmaking service too? Kya burst into my room this morning telling me to get ready to go out tonight."

He sighs, "She did the same thing."

"Hand-roasted turtleduck marinated for 12 hours in fire flakes with sauteed Ba Sing Se cabbage and seaweed," Katara reads aloud from the menu, wrinkling her nose. "That doesn't sound particularly appetizing. And what kind of restaurant name is The Panda?"

Zuko makes a face. "Exactly. It's like having just an armadillo without the lion part."

"I do have to say, though, I never thought I would meet the previous Fire Lord under these circumstances," she teases.

"And I didn't think I would get the chance to meet the world's best healer on a blind date," he deadpans.

"Well, I don't mind, and I'm sure many women would love to be in my seat right now."

"I _told_ Izumi I wasn't stuffy!" he shouts, indignant.

Katara's lips turn upwards and her eyes crinkle, creating more wrinkles but they remind him more of laughter lines.

Her hair is the color of the tundras in the South Pole. She's taken to wearing her hair like she did in her youth, he notes. The years have treated her well.

Laughter bubbles out of her and she shakes her head. He's still the same, all these decades later, and she takes comfort in the awkward reddening of his cheeks, too

"I-er...peanuts?"

She gives him a look and he sighs. "What are we doing here, Katara?"

"We're indulging our children, I suppose. Maybe they had the right idea. It's been ages since I last stepped outside during my visits to do something not related to work."

"So did you really come here not knowing who you were going to meet? I could have been a serial killer."

"Master waterbender."

"Ah, good point."

They sit in silence for a while until Zuko looks up at her, eyes full of mischief. "How would you feel about taking a small detour on this date?"

This is how it goes down instead: they pay for the bill and take off running as fast as their senior citizen feet will carry them.

(They pause somewhere after the first block or so.

"How about we walk instead?" Zuko suggests, panting.

"That just might be the best idea you've had in a long time, Fire Lord Sparky.")

He brings her to his favorite tiny noodle joint near the bending arena where they sit on crates and drink tea, which although is not up to par with Iroh's, is better than the one from earlier in the night. They laugh and catch up, filling each other in about their lives, their children, and in Katara's case, grandchildren.

He gets home at half past two with a restless Izumi waiting for him. She tucks a dark glossy strand of hair behind her ear, tapping her feet. "Well, how did it go?"

"I had a good time." he says, hand brushing his scar but this time, he smiles.

.

 _Age: 78_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Currently seeking: companionship with someone fun, interesting and patient who will not tolerate bisonshit and who also enjoys long walks by the beach or strolls in a garden_

 _Interested in: the color red, pai sho, turtleducks and adventure_

 _Describe yourself in one word: honorable_

* * *

 _ok but seriously though, zutara as old people is my jam. i was trying to keep this fun and light and hopefully not too ooc so feedback would be very appreciated. let me know what you think!_


End file.
